


Shenanigans In A Car

by SparkyArcher



Series: Idiots of Lucis [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Break Up, Budding Love, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Honestly just a bunch of idiots in a car, Light Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: After the fall of Insomnia, Phila finds herself travelling with the boy band. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Former Noctis/Original Character, Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Idiots of Lucis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/765777
Kudos: 1





	1. Hold Your Chocobos

Noctis couldn’t believe any of this. His home had crumbled, his father had been killed and now to top it off one of his father’s closest friends was being a cryptic ass. This was just too much to handle. As if all this wasn’t enough, a terrifying thought crossed his mind: Phila, like all the other Crowns-guard, had been in the Citadel during the attack. Like lightning, Noctis whipped out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he came to a silly picture of the Captain clinging to his arm.  
“Come on, pick up, pick up.” He muttered, pacing back and forth as the phone rang. The Prince’s companions looked on in concern as their friend fretted, no idea what he was doing.  
“Hello?” It wasn’t Phila’s voice that answered and Noctis’ heart rate soared with worry.  
“Cindy? Why do you have Phila’s phone?” He questioned, sounding harsher than he perhaps should have but damn it he was worried about his fian- ex-fiancé.  
“Highness? Oh so you’re Prince Charmless.” Though the mechanics attempt at a joke was appreciated, unfortunately she couldn’t exactly keep up the cheerful tone at the moment.  
“Why do you have Phil’s phone? Is she okay?” The question tumbled out his mouth at one hundred miles an hour and poor Cindy had trouble keeping up with them all.  
“Well, I’ve got her phone because she’s here.” Cindy admitted, “A hunter brought her in about an hour ago an’ I gotta admit, she’s not in great shape.” Noct’s heart dropped, this couldn’t be happening, Phil can’t die, she’s just as bad as Cor!  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Noct asked desperately, already trailing back down the hill with his friends still in a confused, and now worried, tow.  
“It means she’s battered and bruised but Paw-Paw says she’ll be fine. Y’all might wanna come on over though, it’ll do her some good to see friendly faces when she wakes up.” Nocits made a sprint for the Regalia from there, unfortunately, Ignis would not allow him to drive in his worked up state and was quick to banish him to the back seat. 

The car ride only took about twenty minutes but for the Prince it felt like an eternity and when the gang finally reached Hammerhead, Noctis barely waited for the car to come to a complete stop. The Prince immediately found Cindy and began bombarding her with questions about the welfare of his friend.  
“Whoa, highness, calm your farm. Your friend is in the house out the back resting, doctors’ orders.” Cindy finally got a word in when Noctis paused to take a breath. The Prince opened his mouth to say something else when Cid’s voice broke over Hammerhead.  
“Hold you chocobo sweetheart! You’re in no condition to do anything.” He called and the entire group looked over Cindy’s shoulder to see the old man talking to a younger woman that looked far worse for wear.  
“But I’ve been wrong before.” Cindy muttered to herself as Noct side stepped her and began making his way over to the pair.  
“I’m sorry, Cid, but I need to find- Noctis!” Phila nearly cried at the sight of the Prince alive and well. Despite her entire body hurting, she rushed over to Noctis as quickly as she could and the Prince gathered her into his arms in a bone crushing hug in return.  
“You’re okay, you’re really okay. Thank the six.” Noct muttered over and over and, despite having ended their relationship, he planted a soft kiss on the top of the woman’s head. “I was so worried you were dead.”  
“Oh ye of little faith.” Phila joked, her voice sounding like she had swallowed sandpaper but it was okay, she was alive at least. “Lady Lunafreya got out of the city too, she’s on her way to Altissia.” If Noctis was being honest, he hadn’t given much thought to Luna, knowing already that she would be safe.  
“You’re never leaving again. That’s an order.” And he was serious too, he would handcuff her to the Regalia if that’s what it took to keep her by his side this time. Phila pulled back with a giggle to look at the Prince who had no sense of tact only to watch him flinch and stare at her in mild horror and worry.  
“What? Is there something on my face or is it just funny looking?” She joked, looking to the other boys only to receive a similar reactions.  
“Actually, something is on your face this time.” Noct gaped, gaining a curious look from the woman before she hobbled over to the Regalia and looked into the mirror only to scream at what she saw. Across her once flawless face ran a big scar starting above her right eye, crossing diagonally down her nose and ending on her left cheek under her eye.  
“Six years of ‘not the face’ and what do those assholes do?” Phila shouted, succeeding in aggravating her wounds, “They go for the face!” the Captain clutched her side as the pain of her injuries made themselves known once more.  
“Careful, darlin’ you’ll reopen your wounds.” Cid called from his lawn chair, only earning a dismissive wave from the woman.  
“Does Cor know you’re alive?” Surprisingly it was Prompto who asked and all Phila could do was wince at the thought of facing her God-father. Her very angry God-father.  
“I won’t be after I tell him considering last I saw him, I was legging it down a street with a platoon of MT troopers on my ass.” Phila admitted with a guilty smile as her boys all gaped at her. Leave it to the Captain of the Crowns-Guard to pull off that stupid stunt and still manage to get out alive.  
“We should head out to meet him then.” Noctis suggested, stepping up to the woman and taking her hand, yes he was aware they were broken up but it was a physical reassurance that she was there, that he hadn’t lost everyone.  
“First I need to change. As thankful as I am to Cindy for the pyjamas, I don’t particularly want to travel in them.” Cindy laughed at the statement and nodded with a friendly smile.  
“Anytime. Although, I don’t think y’all be going anywhere in what you had. It’s a little torn to shreds.” The blonde said carefully and Phila sighed, nothing was turning up her way today.  
“No sweat, you can borrow some of my clothes!” Prompto suggested, knowing full well he was the only one to even come close to the woman’s size. Reluctantly, Phila agreed and Prompto was quick to rummage through his bags and tossed one of his casual outfits at her.

Phila was not happy, as she stepped out of the bathroom of Taka’s diner. While she was grateful to Prompto for the loan of his clothes, it was definitely not her style. The red tank top was loose on her, the pants required a very tight belt, fortunately she had her own boots and the vest’s collar came up to cover half her face. In short, she looked much smaller and adorable than usual.  
“Take any photos of me in this and you will not live to see another day.” Phila hissed, tugging at the loose clothes as Prompto lowered his camera.


	2. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is a surprisingly good therapist.

“Hey, Noct.” Gladio gripped the Prince’s arm as he walked by, effectively stopping his twig collecting. “Have you talked yet?”  
“To who?” Noctis asked with a tilt of his head. Gladio groaned in mild frustration as he pointed to a woman posing for a silly photo with Prompto while Ignis was cooking in the background. “Oh, Phila. Yeah we’ve been talking, you’ve heard most of our conversations.”  
“Have you talked about _it_ yet?” Gladio asked again, the whole issue with the engagement was a touchy subject for the recently broken up couple but everyone knew the Prince and the Captain actually had to talk about it at some point if they wanted to keep their friendship awkward-free as it used to be.   
“Not really. Phila seems to be holding up fine so I haven’t really thought-“  
“You may be a Prince but sometimes you’re a real idiot you know that?” Gladio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose but he dropped the conversation leaving poor Noctis very confused about why he brought it up so suddenly. 

Later that night when all save one were asleep Noctis found his sleep disturbed by an ‘accidental’ kick. He opened his eyes long enough to watch Gladio step out of the tent, naturally his curiosity piqued and he shuffled closer to the tent flap to hear the impending conversation.   
“Aren’t you up a little late?” Phila giggled as Gladio sat next to her on her log.  
“Just wanted to see how you were holding up.” Said warrior chuckled as the woman turned back to the night sky, auburn hair hiding her face and subsequently her emotions from her long standing friend.   
“I’m doing alright.” She shrugged, fully aware that Gladiolus, the master of observation, was not buying it for a second.   
“I can see right through you, Phil. You know I’m here if you need to talk about what happened.” Gladio offered, hoping that she would take the hint and just spill already but no, Phila just huffed and crossed her arms.  
“I don’t particularly want to talk about it. After all it’s not the most enjoyable topic right now.” Unfortunately Phila’s voice did not hold as much strength or authority as she had hoped. Gladio picked up on that fact right away and rested a big hand on her scarred shoulder.   
“Want and need are two entirely different things. Talk to me.” It wasn’t an order per say, more like a friendly suggestion that she really couldn’t refuse.   
“It was inevitable. I was just kidding myself thinking that we could last.” Phila shrugged, earning a frown from her friend.  
“That’s dodging, Phil, tell me how you’re actually feeling. Trust me you’ll be better off for it.” This time it was an order and Phila finally turned to face the bigger man with a playful frown.  
“Since when did you become my therapist?” She huffed.  
“Since you started needing one. Now tell me the truth. How do you feel right now?” Gladio’s tone was much gentler now, something akin to a person trying to lure out a frightened kitten. Phila frowned in earnest now, a sad look glazing over her eyes as she sighed.  
“I feel like-“it was hard to put it into words, how does one describe losing the love of their life after all? “Like I’ve forgotten the words to my favourite song.” Phila sighed, “I’ve forgotten how to hum the tune and move to the beat. It’s all so hard now.”   
“What’s hard?” Gladio asked as Phila got to her feet and started pacing.  
“Life! It used to be so easy. I used to be excited to wake up every morning because I knew Noct was waiting for me to leave the house and if I didn’t I knew he’d come looking for me. If something was wrong he would always fix it even if he didn’t know how just him trying fixed everything. I used to know that I would always be the one to look after him when something was wrong in his life and now that’s someone else’s job.   
“Now it’s so hard. I struggle to find a reason to get out of bed in the morning, most of the time these days it’s my duties as Captain that wake me up and sure once I start spending time with my friends I forget for a while. But then I go home and it all comes crashing back.”  
“What comes crashing back?”   
“How much I miss him!” The tears she refused to shed before were coming full force now and it was all Phila could do to stop herself sobbing. Never in her life did she think she would cry in front of one of her subordinates, even if he was her closest friend.   
“He is right in the tent you know?” Gladio’s attempt at a joke got a strangled giggle from the woman but she still shook her head.  
“Not that sort of miss. I miss being able to hold him and kiss him and tell him how much I love him and what I love about him. I miss waking up in the morning and the first thing I see being his face, the first thing I hear being his voice. I miss everything about him.” Phila sighed again as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her coat, “I will always be his but I should have known better than to think he could ever be mine.” 

Silence hung in the air as Noctis sat shocked at what he had just eavesdropped on. He knew Phila had taken the unexpected announcement hard, if handing him back the ring he’d given her was anything to go by, but he hadn’t realized it affected her this much. Phila had always been able to bounce back quickly from emotional and physical blows so Noctis just never thought she would hold onto it for this long. He had to talk to her, to tell her that it was just as hard on him and that, as she had once said to him, nothing could change how much he loves her. 

When it seemed Phila wasn’t going to continue talking anymore, Gladio gained his feet and drew the small woman into a tight, squeezy hug, one which she returned full force.   
“I’m one hundred per cent certain this is tearing Noct up as well and if it’s not, I’ll tear him up myself.” Gladio joked again and Phila responded with another giggle as she sniffed.  
“Thanks, Gladio, I do actually feel better after getting that off my chest.” Phila smiled, her first real smile in days and the big softy returned it whole heartedly.   
“That’s good. Anyway, those rings under your eyes won’t go away on their own. Go get some sleep.” He suggested and Phila nodded with a yawn.   
“Yeah, I might just take your advice this time.” She joked before heading over to the tent and crawling in. Phila couldn’t help smiling as she scanned the sleeping faces of her friends and her eyes landed on the love of her life, sound asleep. Fate may have separated them but, she decided, she could be happy with still being by his side as his friend. 

As the guard-Captain was quickly drifting into sleep, the topic of her last conversation was mentally preparing what he was going to say to her when the sun came up.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is gonna be a bunch of drabbles and oneshot, there is no linear plot but it's gonna be fun.


End file.
